Moving Away
by austinallyforever
Summary: Ally is moving away from Miami, from her friends. From Austin. How is everyone going to take it, will not seeing each other unravel some feelings between Austin and Ally?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N I'm trying out a story about Austin & Ally. I don't know what's in all the episodes, as I live in England so I haven't seen any of the episodes apart from the first one, this is why I wish I lived in America! Anyways, I hope you like my story and please review it!)**

Ally was alone at Sonic Boom, she was stood behind the counter holding her pencil trying to come up with some new lyrics to add to her new song for Austin. It was at this moment when her father came running down the stairs, "ALLY!" He shouted, she turned around in a fast motion to see what was up with him. "Yeah?" He stood by her side and said to her, "We're going to Coral Springs." He said excitedly. "Huh? Where the heck is that?" She thought it was an aquarium. "It's an hour from here and we're moving there." Ally's heart sank, she dropped her pencil, her eyes looked as if they could pop out of her head and her mouth flung open. "W-what? Why? I- I love it here, I can't move. What about Austin? I'm his songwriter, and Trish and Dez. I can't leave them!" She said in shock of what her father just told her. "Sonic Boom is getting an offer to transfer to Coral Springs and we are moving in four days. I'm sorry about your friends, but you're moving." She saw Austin who was coming into the music store, she whispered into her father's ear. "I'm not telling anyone yet so don't mention it." Her father nodded and walked back upstairs.

"Hey Alls!" He greeted happily as he walked up to the counter. "Oh, hey." She said trying to sound happy, but Austin knew her too well. "What's up?" He asked her. She shook her head, "Nothing." He raised an eyebrow, "I'll tell you tomorrow Austin. I can't tell you now. I promise I'll tell you, Trish and Dez tomorrow." It killed him (not literally) to see Ally like this, upset and what was worse was that he didn't know why. But he nodded in agreement as he knew it was either he finds out tomorrow, or not at all. He noticed her book on the counter, "Working on a song?" He asked her, changing the subject. "Yeah, you wanna work on it later?" He smiled, "Yeah sure."

Trish walked in with a new green uniform and a headband with an ice cream on it on. "Guess who got a job at the Sundae Surprise?" **(I dunno if that's a real place I just made it up ;D) **She said happily, "Sundae Surprise?" Ally asked her as Austin turned around to see Trish, "Yeah, it's a new ice cream place down the street." She replied. Ally nodded her head, "Ohhh..." She said. "Hey Trish." Austin said casually. "Hey." She replied walking over to the counter. Then Dez came in, "My dad ate George!" He said sadly while sniffling his nose. Ally, Austin and Trish looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Who the heck is George?" Austin asked after a minute of staring. "My gingerbread man." He looked at the ground as he walked inside. Trish rolled her eyes and Ally turned away as she couldn't help but laugh. He pulled out of his backpack a gingerbread house. The things that boy could fit into his backpack scared everyone. By this time Ally was stood in between Austin and Trish staring at the gingerbread house with her book in her hands. "Now my gingerbread house is all alone..."

"Why do you have a gingerbread house if you don't have a gingerbread man?" Ally asked. "I used to! But someone ate him!" He snapped. Ally put her hands in the air in surrender, "Okay calm down." She said as she turned around to walk upstairs. "Where are you going?" Austin asked. "I'm going to tell my dad I'm going on a break." Everyone nodded at her as she walked upstairs to tell her dad. She walked into his room, "Dad I'm going on break." He nodded but he said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked in a serious tone. "We're moving in two days." Her eyes widened and her mouth flung open. Again. "Wh-what? You said four days!" She said as quiet as she could in this situation. "Yeah but they've put together the store and they want to open it in three days. And we need a day to unpack everything and the things for our new house."

Ally's POV

My eyes were never going to go back; my mouth wasn't going to shut. I needed those four days, today I was going to get used to the fact I'M MOVING away from everyone. Tomorrow I was going to tell my friends, Friday and Saturday I was going to spend as much time with my friends as possible and on Sunday let my life be ruined as I say bye to the best people in my life. Now I have two days to: pack everything I own, get used to that I will be moving, say goodbye to everyone and ruin my life. THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! MY LIFE IS OFFICALLY OVER SO YOU MAY AS WELL KILL ME! Tears were threatening to fall down my face. "We can't not in two days, why not three? We can unpack while we open it." I said. He shook his head, "We have to unpack the instruments and thing like that. I'm sorry, but go on your break." Tears were now flowing, no one had heard our conversation downstairs but how could I tell them? How can I tell Austin that I won't be here to write his songs, how can I tell Trish I can't be her best friend anymore, how can I tell Dez I won't be here anymore? HOW CAN I TELL THEM!

I walked out of my Dad's room and slid down the door and sat on the floor with my head in my hands. Trish and Dez were arguing downstairs and I couldn't see Austin anywhere, I just cried and hoped no one would hear or find me. Someone sat next to me, "Can you tell me now?" He asked as he put his arm around me. Yes, Austin was there. I couldn't tell him now. I had to tell them all at the same time. I wiped my eyes and shook my head, "No, I'm fine." I said as I stood up and walked over to our piano and sat on the stool in the practise room, he followed me in and sat next to me. I looked in my book and I began playing his song. I only had the first line, I couldn't sing along to it because if I did I would cry again. I hummed along to the tune coming from the piano.

Austin's POV

"Please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded. I AM DYING HERE! Seeing her like this broke my heart. She shook her head, "I'll tell you later... I promise you." She whispered weakly. I nodded and put a strip of her hair behind her ear it felt so soft and delicate. "You gonna walk home now? It's late." I said hoping that Trish hadn't killed Dez. She nodded and grabbed her book from the piano. She stood up and we walked downstairs together, her Dad was still upstairs I think. "Is your dad still up there?" She shrugged, "Dunno." I saw Dez and Trish. They were both still conscious thankfully. "I'm going now." She said. She got her shop key from her pocket; we started walking toward the door. "So are you gonna tell us why you were crying up there?" Trish asked, she obviously saw her like I did. "Yeah, I err. I'm hum, I'm moving." She said. My heart stopped.

**Oooh cliffy... How will everyone react? How will Austin react? How will Trish take the news of her best friend moving? How will Dez take it? I'll update ASOP. Please review what you thought! **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Hey here's chapter two! Hope you guys like it, please review and tell me what you thought!)**

_Last time: "So are you gonna tell us why you were crying up there?" Trish asked, she obviously saw her like I did. "Yeah,__** I **__er. I'm hum, I'm moving." She said. My heart stopped. (This was in Austin's POV)_

"You-you-your m-m-moving?" Trish asked as walked in front of Ally. Ally looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry." Austin didn't say anything, he hadn't moved since she told them that she was moving, he hadn't spoken, and he hasn't done anything since she told them. Dez put his gingerbread house on the counter and said, "W-Where to?" Ally lifted her head from the ground and looked at Dez, "Some place called Coral Springs." Tears were threatening to fall from Trish's eyes, she never cries... Ever. "Where the hell is that?" Trish asked, trying to convince herself it wasn't far. "It's about an hour from here." Trish breathed out; Ally walked over to Austin and put her arm around him, "Ar-Are you okay?" She whispered, he still wasn't moving. Dez walked over to him and waved in front of him. "Dude. Dude. DUDE!" He called, but he never moved. "Pancakes..." He said in a hypnotizing tone. But it didn't work, he was still solid.

Austin's POV

I heard Ally and Dez trying to wake me from my trance but it wasn't working, my heart broke and shattered into pieces. The sentence Ally said kept repeating in my mind. 'I'm moving' 'I'm moving' 'I'm moving'. Then I realized everyone was looking at me. Austin! MOVE! DO SOMETHING! YOU AREN'T DOING ANYTHING! I looked around me, Ally had her arm around me and was looking at me, I saw the concern in her eyes. Dez was waving in my face and Trish was staring at me like I was a freak. Ally rubbed my arm, "A-Al-Ally." I whispered." She looked at me wide eyed, "Ye-Yeah. What is it?" I shook my head and ran out, Ally ran to the door. I didn't see what happened after that, I just ran home, I ran as fast as I could.

No-one's POV

Ally ran to the door as she watched Austin run out of Sonic Boom. "AUSTIN! WAIT! PLEASE!" She shouted as she chased after him, he ran home and when she finally caught up with him, he was in his house. She knocked on the door, his father answered it. "Oh, hi Mr Moon. Is... Austin... here?" Ally asked between breaths. "Yeah. He ran in and went to his room. Go on up." He replied as he moved aside allowing her to come in. She walked up the stairs, knocked on Austin's door and opened it slightly. He was sat on his bed and his head was in his hands. She walked in Austin saw the light that was coming in, "Ally. W-What are you doing here?" She closed the door, sat next to him and put her arm around him. "It's not the end of the world. You can get a new songwriter." She whispered. He sighed, "Yeah but they're not you. I could get the best-selling songwriter in the world and I wouldn't be happy, the only reason why I'm a singer is because of you. I can't do it without you. When are you going?" He asked. "Friday." Austin tightly shut his eyes. "I want this to fade away, if I shut my eyes will this go?" Austin kept his eyes tightly shut.

After half an hour, Ally was still at Austin's house, (he gave up on him shutting his eyes after four minutes) Ally had fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake her. She woke up at 11:30pm and looked around, "What am I doing here?" Austin looked at her and smiled, "You fell asleep." She took out her phone, "Can I stay the night?" She asked, he nodded his head. 'I need to spend all my time with Ally, she's going really soon I need to spend all the time I have with her.' He thought.

She texted Mr Dawson.  
**Staying at Austin's for the night xAx**  
He replied back within one minute  
**Sure spend as much time with your friends as possible -Dad xx**

She put her phone back into her pocket, and she went to the bottom of the bed and sat next to Austin, who was still trying to get over she was moving to two _freakin' _days! She put her arm around him, "It'll be fine, when I'm gone. I'll still keep in touch I'll text everyone every day. It'll be like I'm with you." He smiled at her trying to make him feel better. "It'll be _like_ you're with us. I need you to _be_ with us. I won't be able to talk to you face to face. I won't be able to watch you sing then scare you by clapping. I won't be able to hug you. I won't be able to do anything."

After a while they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Austin and Ally walked over to Sonic Boom where they saw her dad waiting for them. "Hey sweetie." He greeted, he was trying to make her soften up to him. As he thought she was angry at him or making her move away, but she was understanding, she knew he wouldn't make her move unless he had to. "Hey Dad." Her father was terrible at remembering names, he held out his hand for Austin to shake it. Austin shook his hand and when they stopped shaking hands, Mr Dawson squinted his eyes. "Justin right?" Austin smiled. "Close. It's Austin." Mr Dawson nodded.

Not long after, Trish came in with another new job uniform, "Guess who got a job at the pet store?" She said smiling. About two minutes after Dez came in, he was holding a gingerbread man, but only the head. "This is all that is left of George... I miss him so much!" That day passed quickly for everybody. Before they knew it, it was Friday. The day Ally had to say goodbye, the day she was moving away. "Ally! Do me a favour and put the last guitar somewhere. It's not coming with us." Ally took a deep breath, Austin was being really quiet with her today. It was a wooden acoustic guitar, she picked it up and walked over to Austin. "Here." She said as she gave him the instrument. "Huh, I have no money." He replied in confusion. "No, I want you to have this to remember me. I already gave Trish something and Dez... a gingerbread man." He took the guitar, "Thanks, but you don't need to give me something to remember you. I'll never forget you."

Ally heard her father call from upstairs, "ALLY! It's time, say goodbye to your friends!"

**I can see tears coming :'( Will the friends stay in touch? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Here's chapter 3! Hope you guys like it, please review it and tell me what you thought! :D)**

_Last time: Ally heard her father call from upstairs, "ALLY! It's time, say goodbye to your friends!"_

Ally took a deep breath and walked over to Dez. "Okay. Dez, don't let your Dad eat that gingerbread man." He shook his head, "I'm keeping Keith in my gingerbread house so he'll be okay," Ally smiled lightly, "Take care." He told her causing her to hug him for three seconds. "Bye Dez, I'll miss you." Dez nodded. Ally shut her eyes tightly to keep the tears inside of her.

Then she walked over to Trish, she had no idea of what to say to her best friend. She just hugged her, they hugged for a minute or two, after their hug, they were both crying. "I-I'm gonna... miss you." Ally said between sobs. "I'm g-gonna miss you s-so much. I'll call you e-everyday to tell you what job I'm at." Ally half smiled at her comment and hugged her one more time. Ally wiped away her tears despite the fact she knew she was about to cry her eyes out. It was time to say goodbye to... Austin.

She walked over to Austin, before she moved or said anything, she looked away from him with her eyes shut. Tears were falling down her cheeks. When she looked back at him, she immediately threw her arms around him. She didn't know how she was gonna say goodbye to him. "I-I c-can't s-say b-bye to you." He shushed her as they hugged. "ALLY! It's time to go!" Ally sighed loudly and hugged Austin tighter. Austin released the hug, and wiped her tears away with his thumbs as he shushed her. "I'll c-call you l-later," He stuttered. By this time Ally was shaking, "B-bye Austin."

Dez, Trish, Austin and her all hugged, "We'll call you l-later." Trish confirmed. Dez nodded and Austin was staring into Ally's eyes. Ally's dad walked down the stairs and saw all of them hugging. It broke his heart to know Ally was upset but he had to go to Coral Springs to get better money to look after and care for her with. "Bye g-guys." Ally said as she released from the group hug and walked out the doors. Mr Dawson was locking up Sonic Boom, but he wasn't selling it, no one was going to get it after him unless they were family because he knew as soon as she's old enough, Ally's going to move back to Miami. The teenagers walked out and all of their heads were looking at the ground as they waited outside to wave to their best friend.

Ally sat in the car as she cried, the teenagers were outside the car window, Trish was faking smiling to Ally to try to get her to cheer up. Dez was stood about half a meter from the car. Ally rolled down her window, "Austin?" She said, Austin walked up to the car, "Yeah?" She lifted her head from the ground, "Don't let Dez or Trish kill each other." Austin tried to smile but Ally, noticing this said to try and cheer him up, "Don't w-worry, I'll call you l-later." She stammered. He nodded, "Miss you already." He whispered as he walked over to stand next to Trish and Dez. Mr Dawson locked the doors, Trish and Austin looked away from it, it was too much to take, saying goodbye to Ally, knowing their not going to see her every day, and now he was locking the place up where they all used to hang out. Great.

"Goodbye kids, Ally will call you when we get there." He told them as he waved. Ally got out of the car and gave her friends a hug one by one. "Bye Ally." Dez said as she released the hug. "Bye." Trish said sadly. Ally sighed trying to not cry over this. "Bye... Austin." She said as she hugged him tightly. He felt her tears on his chest, "Don't cry, like you said it'll be like I'm still with you." He said trying to act like his heart was still in one piece. She released the hug and whispered, "I miss you already." She walked away and got into the car, she rolled her window up and she waved to her friends.

Fourty-five minutes later they arrived and Ally was hugging her knees as she looked out the window. She saw a sign, _'Welcome to Coral Springs'_ a tear ran down her cheek, she got out her phone and texted Austin._  
We're here just finding the house. Miss you guys so much :( xAx  
_While in Malibu, Austin, Dez and Trish were walking down the street Austin was still upset. He got out his phone and saw the message. "Who is it?" Trish asked. "Is it Santa?" Dez asked excitedly. "No, it's Ally." On Trish's face crept a small smile. "Saying what?" He wrote back,_  
What's it like miss you too Axx_

"Hello...Austin? What did it say?" Trish said waving her hand. Austin shook his head out of the trance. "Huh, wha-?" She rolled her eyes. "What did she say?" She asked. "That she's there they're just parking and that she misses us. I'm gonna go home now." His phone beeped as he walked away, it was a message from Ally._  
It sucks here. I wanna come home, I miss you so much. Is everyone with you xxAxx  
_He felt bad that she had to go somewhere she didn't know who anyone was, at least he had friends here. He texted back._  
I wish you could Ally. I miss you so much can't believe you're gone. No I'm going home. Axxxx  
Why it's only 2 xxAxx  
Oh no reason just wanted to go home Axxxxx_

"Ally, we're at the house. Put your phone away and help get your stuff out the boot." She looked at the screen.  
_I gotta go move into a stupid house in a stupid place I'll ring you before bed. Miss you xxxAxxx  
Okay bye. Miss you too Axxxx  
_Ally got out of the car and picked up her bag that was sat next to her. "Dad?" He looked at his daughter to show her he_  
_was listening. "Are we living in a hotel?" He nodded. "For now until we get the business running properly. Who was you texting?" Ally didn't want to say his name, that's how much she missed him. "A-Austin. Why?" She said as she looked at him. "You've been texting non-stop for half an hour." She nodded as she looked at the hotel knowing her life was over.Austin had arrived home and was walking upstairs to go into his room, when he walked in he noticed a note and a jacket on his bed side table. He looked at the jacket and he knew it was Ally's, and then he read the note...

_Austin,  
I know you're probably mad or upset with me for moving. But I wanted to tell you something. I wrote this note before I moved and I know it's not possible but I miss you already, I'm still in Miami and I already miss you, god knows what I'm gonna be like on Friday. I don't know how I'm going to live without you, Trish and Dez so if you're mad please forgive me. And I know you've never really been upset about anything, but if you're upset do what I do. Write a song about it.  
Missing you already  
Ally xx_

He put the note in his drawer or safe keepings he held the jacket his sight got blurred he closed his eyes shut. When he opened them he saw a photo of him and Ally when they wrote their first song together. He had a flashback of it.

Flashback- **(I put it in a different order from the first episode) **

_**They were writing a song, Austin was sat next to Ally on the piano stool. Later on, Ally was sat on the counter writing lyrics, Austin threw a piece of paper with lyrics screwed up into a ball near Ally, then he stupidly fell off the piano stool onto the ground. Minutes later Austin fell asleep and Ally banged symbols together making a very loud noise to wake him up. He played the guitar for a while, about an hour later they were sat side by side on the stool playing the piano together again. When they finished writing the song they sang the last line together, "Break down the walls" they sang.**_

End Flashback-

Ally was sat on her bed staring a photograph she had got framed when Trish got a job at the frame store. It was a picture of Ally and Austin. Looking at them both there, it was about a month ago this was taken. A cold tear ran down her cheek.

**WAHH! SAD TIMES... Not a cliffy but anyway, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Here's chapter 4! Hope you guys like it please review it and tell me what you thought! :D)**

_Last time: Ally was sat on her bed staring a photograph she had got framed when Trish got a job at the frame store. It was a picture of Ally and Austin. Looking at them both there, it was about a month ago this was taken. A cold tear ran down her cheek._

She put the photo on the windowsill. She rang Austin, he looked at his phone screen and immediately picked up the phone. "Hey." He answered. "Er, hey." She replied sadly. "You sound so sad there." He said. "That's because I wish I was with you guys." She admitted. "Don't say that, I'm sure you'll make better friends there." He said down the phone. "_Better_ friends? No one will even _compare_ to you guys." She stated as her father called in from the kitchen, "ALLY! We're going to the new Sonic Boom, hang up the phone!" She sighed, "I gotta go see the place that has ruined my life, gotta go. Bye Austin, call you later." She said. "Bye." He said as Ally hung up the phone. He slowly slid the phone from his ear. He looked at the screen as Ally texted him.

This place is gross:P xAx  
He smiled as he imagined her saying this to him. He wrote back,  
What's wrong with it xxA  
It hasn't even got a door and the walls mouldy brown and I haven't even gone in yet-.- xxAxx  
Oh. So you moved for a manky shop that doesn't even have a door xxxA  
Yup, great life huh? Speak to you later gotta go. Miss you xxAxx  
Sorry. Yeah speak to you later. Miss you to xxxxA

"ALLY!" Mr Dawson shouted to his daughter as she walked up to him. "Wha- whoa." She saw the sign that didn't say Sonic Boom it said, Sonic Soon, it was a car store, for second hand vehicle's. "Where's our new music store?" She said looking at the old cars. "I think they rang the wrong people, I think we moved for no reason sweetie." Ally turned her head slowly to her dad. "We. Moved. For. No. Reason?" She asked sternly. "Sorry hunnie. But if you want, we can move back, we never shut down Sonic Boom." A broad smile grew on Ally's face as she ran to her father and hugged him tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She said thankfully. "Okay, okay. So when do you want to go?" He asked her smiling as he hugged her. "Today! We haven't unpacked! Let's go!" She said as she ran out the door, Mr Dawson followed. "Sweetie, wait up."

"Hurry up!" She shouted as she ran to her so-called 'home'. She giggled at the thought of seeing her friends again. Then she got an idea, she could surprise Austin and knock on his room door and surprise him. She smiled widely thinking about it. "Dad! Hurry up grab your suitcase and let's go!" She heard her father on the phone, telling the movers to keep all their stuff at Sonic Boom. "COMING!" He shouted. "Aren't you gonna call Justin, Trish and Dustin?" He asked meaning Austin, Trish or Dez as he entered the room. "No, 1 it's Austin, Trish and Dez and 2 I'm gonna surprise them." She said smiling. "Oh right. Wow, you really didn't want to move. You haven't stopped smiling." He said picking up his suitcase. "Yeah, I hate it here. Let's go!" She said dragging him out the room.

He put the luggage into the boot of his car and started driving back to Miami. Forty-five minutes later she got a text from Austin.  
Still bad? xxxA  
Yeah it still sucks xxAxx

She smiled at the thought of seeing him again.  
Miss you loads xxxxA

Ally's POV

Can't wait, can't wait! I can't wait to see him again! And Trish and Dez of course... "Sweetie, we're here." I looked at Sonic Boom, no one was near it. "Dad can you take my stuff inside, I'm gonna go find Austin." He nodded as I got out the car and ran to Austin's house. I went up to the door and knocked, I hoped Austin wouldn't answer it, his Dad opened the door. He didn't know I moved. "He's upstairs." He told me stepping aside allowing me in. I walked upstairs and saw into Austin's room, the door was open but he wasn't facing this way. I crept in and hugged him from behind. He saw arms around him and looked behind him.

No one's POV

Austin turned around and saw Ally, his face lit up and he threw his arms around her. "Ally!" He said in surprisment **(is that a word?) **"Hey."

She whispered. "Did you leave something in Miami?" She shook her head as they released from the hug. "We moved back." She said smiling. "Really?" He said giddily. She nodded as they hugged again. When they released again Austin was ready to tell her something he had being trying to do since they began to be 'partners'. "Listen, when you went I realised something I need to tell you." She noticed the seriousness in his voice. "Yeah, me too. You go first" She admitted.

"Since we have been partners, I hum realised that I. That I was in, I was in, love with you." He said whispering at the end. A smile grew on her face, "That's what I was gonna tell you." She said happily. He hugged her tightly, "So, why did you move back?" He said sitting on his bed, leaning against the head board behind him. "Oh the guys that told my dad to move thought we were some other place that sells old cars." She said sitting next to him. He nodded, "Have you seen Trish or Dez yet?" He asked as she put her head on his arm. "No, I came to see you first," He smiled. "Ally, I was er wondering if you would er like to be my girlfriend." His voice cracked at the end. "I'd love to." She said kissing his cheek.

Hours passed and now Mr Dawson was getting all the instruments back into place and the three teenagers were in the practice room. Austin and Ally had told their best friends and were sat on the piano stool. Austin had his arm wrapped around her waist and her head was pressed against his shoulder as she played. Everything was back to how it was, like everyone loved it.

**Don't really like the ending but y'no! Review, review, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, this isn't a new chapter of_ Moving Away._ I decided that I'm not going to continue with this story but I wanted to thank my reviewers! :)

LoveShipper – Thanks for your reviews, thank you for reviewing every chapter. I keep reading your reviews and they always make me smile! I've read most of your stories and you're a REALLY great writer! :)

Cezar139241 – Thanks for reviewing, I love your story. You're a really great writer! :)

Jaguar Jenny – Thanks for your review, sorry if it wasn't to its best standard but I tried my best. And thanks for reviewing!

IHeartRossR5 – Sorry if it was sad, but thanks for reviewing anyway! I love your name, thank you but I'm not updating this story. I am writing some more Austin & Ally stories though. Keep an eye out for them.

As I said, I am writing some more stories about Austin & Ally so keep a look out for them, thank you so much for reviewing! Please keep them coming, I love reading each one; I keep reading them over and over again and I always smile at them!

Lots of love!  
Amber :)


End file.
